darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Finale
T'he thirty-fourth and final episode of Total Pokemon Island. The two finalists are told to show off in a classic Pokemon battle, with four moves each. All of their friends are also brought back to watch. In the end, one Pokemon seems to have a clear advantage, despite both putting up a fight, but their opponent manages one shocking twist that may pull the battle in their favor. In the end, one Pokemon leaves the island happy and the winner of a lot of money and a lifetime supply of Poffins! But before the episode ends, the campers reveal some info about season 2!' Plot Oddish and Piloswine, the two finalists, both give confessionals. Oddish is shocked but happy he made it so far, and Piloswine is amazed, although sad Clefairy had to leave. Oddish thought he would never make it to the merge, or the final ten. Piloswine is excited at the chance to win so much money. Oddish recounts how he made it to the final five, then three, then two, remarking that even he can be good at this. Piloswine remembers the Poffins and adds that as well. Oddish thanks all his friends as well as Piloswine, wishing him good luck in the finals. Piloswine also thanks everyone who helped him, wishing them all luck. Mew summons the two to the center of camp, telling them after this there will only be...one, answered by a familiar voice. Mew reveals that the old campers will all be coming back and showing their support. First he introduces Electrode and Gliscor, who support Oddish (though Electrode only does so because he hates his team), and Primeape, who supports Piloswine. Lopunny then goes to sit on Oddish's side because he is clean, and Pidgeotto joins them to sit by Gliscor, while Luxio sits at the front of Piloswine's side to support her boyfriend. Hitmonlee, Ninetales, and Venonat all sit on Piloswine's side, before Venonat switches to Oddish's. Wooper wheels Diglett over to Piloswine's side and sits in front near Luxio, while Lapras joins Oddish's supporters. Rhydon sits by Primeape on Piloswine's side and they smile at each other, which Wooper worries means they're having a "secret affair," and if they got angry together, they could bring down buildings. Golbat stares gloomily at Gliscor and Pidgeotto cuddling on Oddish's side, while Mismagius winks at Oddish as she also sits on his side. Gabite and Bronzong sit on Piloswine's side, but the friendly Dragonite cannot pick a side and sits in the middle, which Mew reluctantly allows. Kabutops carries Lileep over to Oddish's side as they both support him, while Kadabra apathetically sits on Piloswine's side. Mawile joins Wooper on Swinub's side, while Scizor sits on Piloswine's side due to a bet she has with Kabutops on the winner. Gengar sits on Oddish's side and gives him an encouraging thumbs-up. Gardevoir sits on Oddish's side, while Charmeleon wraps an arm around Gabite on Piloswine's side. Bellsprout sits on Oddish's side and smiles encouragingly. Weavile sits on Piloswine's side due to being on the same team, Banette sits on Oddish's side, and Houndoom supports Piloswine as they have worked together before. Cacturne, who had finished Mew's sentence before, sits on Oddish's side by Gardevoir. Clefairy comes in last, but refuses to choose a side, saying Dragonite didn't have to choose and she won't move, so Mew allows it. Mew stands in front of Oddish's side as well, while Mewtwo supports Piloswine because he appreciated his cooking more. The hosts tell Oddish and Piloswine that their challenge is a FIGHT TO THE DEATH...aka, an old school Pokemon battle! Each of them will be allowed to use only four moves, which they will tell the hosts beforehand. Oddish picks Toxic, Giga Drain, Petal Dance, and Sludge Bomb, while Piloswine chooses Earthquake, Blizzard, Ice Shard, and Headbutt. Oddish and Piloswine both wish each other luck and the battle begins! Piloswine rushes towards Oddish, who dodges. He then uses Earthquake, which damages but does not come close to defeating Oddish. Kadabra loftily informs Scizor that Oddish resists that move, and she tells him to stop being such a know-it-all. Oddish is then grazed by Piloswine's tusk after he charges Oddish again. This hit sends Oddish flying and does more damage, and Piloswine quickly follows it up with an Ice Shard. Primeape worries that Oddish can't take much more, but Houndoom says he has a type advantage and isn't done just yet. Piloswine runs at Oddish again, but Oddish uses Sludge Bomb to blind him. Luxio shouts to warn Piloswine that Oddish is above him, but Oddish uses Giga Drain on his back, healing himself and weakening Piloswine. Cacturne explains this strategy to Bellsprout. Piloswine shakes Oddish off, but Oddish uses Toxic to weaken him further; luckily for Piloswine, this attack misses. Piloswine begins swelling up before releasing a burp of cold air--his Blizzard attack. Mew is impressed, and Wooper and Luxio cheer their friend on. Piloswine is distracted, though, allowing Oddish to hit him with another Sludge Bomb and narrowly avoiding another Toxic. Gardevoir asks what Oddish's final move is, and Mew says it's Petal Dance. Cacturne realizes that Oddish's strategy is to weaken Piloswine enough to knock him out with Petal Dance, so he won't have to suffer from the confusion effects afterwards. Oddish realizes he can't hold off any more and uses Petal Dance, which blows Piloswine back far but confuses Oddish, who begins wandering around the field. Piloswine takes the opportunity to give him a strong tackle, which knocks him over. Pidgeotto notices that Oddish is glowing...and soon evolves into Gloom! Everyone, including Piloswine, is impressed, and Piloswine congratulates Gloom before they get back to battling. Piloswine charges him but stops, distracted by Gloom's smell, which is...nauseating. He sniffs Gloom before falling over, fainting from the stench. This makes Gloom the winner! Mew goes over to congratulate him as most of the campers erupt in cheers. Bellsprout and Lileep jump, Cacturne smiles, and Clefairy runs up to Gloom and kisses him right on the lips happily. Then she catches the smell, and when Gloom asks if it's bad, she unconvincingly tries to downplay it, but even so is still happy for him. The campers all gather by the fire pits for one time. Weavile is scowling, but Bellsprout is happy, as are Cacturne and Gardevoir. Mawile seems disappointed, but Wooper, Diglett, and Piloswine are all happy for Gloom, and Clefairy is absolutely ecstatic. Mew officially crowns Gloom the winner of the show by giving him the last Pokeblock. Gloom decides to split it in half, giving the other half to Piloswine, who smiles gratefully as their friends cheer. Mew asks what Gloom is going to do with all the money, and he decides to invest in a way to make himself smell better. Clefairy once again hugs him, and Mew closes the show--somewhat! Mewtwo and Mew make the campers give an announcement about season two! Gabite explains that it'll take place a few years later, and Bronzong says that it will be called Total Pokemon World Tour! Lopunny adds that they'll be traveling around the world instead of staying on the island, and Pidgeotto says that not everyone will come back. Hitmonlee says five new contestants will be joining. Lapras and Wooper say to prepare for more twists, drama, suspense, and unexpected moments! Golbat adds that they'll have to sing, and Dragonite says they'll have to make up the songs themselves. Kadabra says to expect more dark plots, alliances, backstabbing, and cruelty, while Lileep promises more romance, friendships, and peace. Scizor confirms that they'll be visiting Dark Cave, Pallet Town, and Veilstone City, among other places. Banette adds that Mewtwo will be returning. Houndoom, Cacturne, Clefairy, Piloswine, and Gloom wrap up the announcement, and the first season of Total Pokemon Island comes to a close! Cast *Oddish--Gloom *Piloswine Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Returned to Watch *Banette *Bellsprout *Bronzong *Cacturne *Charmeleon *Clefairy *Diglett *Dragonite *Electrode *Gabite *Gardevoir *Gengar *Gliscor *Golbat *Hitmonlee *Houndoom *Kabutops *Kadabra *Lapras *Lileep *Lopunny *Luxio *Mawile *Mismagius *Ninetales *Pidgeotto *Primeape *Rhydon *Scizor *Venonat *Weavile *Wooper Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series